


You Like That, Baby?

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Spanking, night fury!hiccup au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Night Fury!Hiccup AU. Hiccup is captured by Dagur and has done something wrong. Now, he has to face the consequences.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	You Like That, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bats + spanking
> 
> This turned out more whumpy than kinky, but oh well.

Hiccup’s leathery, bat-like wings trailed behind him as he approached Dagur. His posture was drawn down, meek. He knew he’d done something wrong, and now he was going to pay for it. 

“Oh, Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup.” Dagur played with a ring on his finger. “You don’t do as I say, you get consequences.”

“Yes, Dagur.” Hiccup had learned many new human words, but “yes, Dagur” was a phrase that seemed to be ingrained in his memory. It was easy to say now. His wings drooped. He knew he was in for something bad and humiliating. Dagur very much liked to humiliate him. Was it because he thought of him as nothing more than a pet? Something to be played with? Hiccup was his own being for crying out loud! His own person! He didn’t deserve any of this, but he was in captivity, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had yet to find a good time to make an escape attempt. 

“Pants off,” Dagur ordered. 

Hiccup said nothing as he began to take off his pants. That was the only clothing he had. He’d gone shirtless and barefoot even before Dagur’s capture of him, but now, he wished he had something more to cover himself with. 

He kicked the pants aside with his foot, looked up at Dagur, but made sure not to meet him in the eye. Dagur took that as an act of defiance, didn’t see him as equal enough for the action. 

“Come here,” Dagur said, pointing to the spot right in front of the throne. Hiccup was glad they were completely alone, would have been more humiliated otherwise. Face burning red, he went to stand directly in front of Dagur. 

“I’ll give you a small mercy,” Dagur said, taking off his ring, and that’s how Hiccup knew that he was going to hit him. He set the ring down on the arm of the throne, then made a motion with his hand to order Hiccup to turn around. He did, pulling in his wings so that he wouldn’t hit Dagur with them. Oh, how he wished to fly away, but the place was heavily guarded, and there were plenty of archers to shoot at Hiccup if he tried. He wasn’t in the mood for an injury to his wings that could permanently damage them. 

“Now bend over.”

Hiccup did so, humiliation coloring his cheeks red. Now, his ass was completely bare to Dagur. He jumped as Dagur ran a hand over one cheek. The touch was surprisingly soft. He was waiting for the blows to come. 

Then they did. A hard slap landed on his rear. Hiccup jolted and cried out, but didn’t move from his position. He would get in more trouble, get himself worse injury, if he did that. No, he had to stand there and take it. It was worse than being tied up, because now it came down to his own willpower. 

Dagur slapped each cheek. Then again. And again. Hiccup stopped jumping out of his skin and scales with the hits, but that didn’t mean they didn’t hurt; he just expected them now. 

Hiccup was glad Dagur had taken off his ring for this, as the metal would have left bruises on his flesh. He didn’t have scales here that could protect him from the blows. Hiccup figured that that was why Dagur liked his ass so much: it was vulnerable. As was his cock, and Dagur liked to torment that too. Hopefully that wouldn’t happen… yet. Hiccup figured it would happen at some point today. He just didn’t want it to happen with this humiliating spanking. 

His wings pulled in tighter with pain as the spanking continued. He felt tears building, a lump in his throat. Gods, he hated this, hated this so much. He wanted to be free of this terrible man, free of his maniacal glee that he got from punishing him. Even as he thought it, Dagur began laughing, probably at Hiccup’s cries. 

Finally, it was over. Hiccup could tell by the way Dagur started massaging his ass. His touch hurt after the attention he’d given it. 

“Sit on my lap,” Dagur ordered. 

Swallowing hard, Hiccup did as he was told. He had no choice in the matter. Contact with Dagur’s armor hurt like all Hel, and he winced, gritted his teeth against any other sound. Dagur put one hand on his hip, was snaking the other around to take his cock.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Hiccup asked. He’d learned those words as well. They were usually yelled at him when he was doing something Dagur deemed strange and inhuman. 

“Rewarding you,” Dagur said. “You took that so well.”

Hiccup didn’t want to be rewarded. He wanted to be free of Dagur’s vulgar touch. But, again, he had no choice but to take it.

It was a test of wills. Maybe that’s why Dagur was doing this to him. Maybe he was just trying to humiliate him more. Dagur  _ wanted  _ his hand on his cock, and Hiccup just had to go with it. 

He leaned his head back and moaned as he unwillingly hardened in Dagur’s hand. His wings fluttered. Dagur gripped one wing, tugged on it, putting a pain in his shoulder. He liked tugging on his wings, and Hiccup had told him again and again that that hurt But then again, that’s why Dagur was doing it. He got joy out of hurting people, and Hiccup wasn’t an exception to that. 

“Yeah, you like that, baby?” Dagur asked, voice husky. Surely he was going to fuck him after, and Hiccup didn’t want that. Tears dripped down his cheeks, and he angrily wiped them away. He didn’t want to cry because of this, didn’t want to cry because of Dagur. He could cry later, when he was all alone with his sorrow and despair. 


End file.
